Dave Goelz
Dave Goelz (b. July 16th, 1946) has been 1 of the lead Muppeteers for more than 35 years, performing famous characters, such as the legendary Gonzo the Great, as well as Zoot, Beauregard & Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, on The Muppet Show, Boober Fraggle & Uncle Traveling Matt (the uncle of Jerry Nelson’s Gobo Fraggle) on Fraggle Rock & Rugby Tiger in The Christmas Toy. However, he is also 1 of the few very major performers to have no prior experience as either an actor or puppeteer. Goelz also succeeded the role of Waldorf following JIM HENSON’s very tragic, sudden death. He also provided the voice for Huxley’s Humongous Chicken in [[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of' Elmo''' in GROUCH'land]]. '''Goelz’s Early years , his very 1st major character, a character that Goelz also built personally.]] Born as '''David Charles Goelz in Burbank, California, Goelz had an interest in puppetry as a child, including an affinity for the children’s TV show Time for Beany, but after high school, attended the Los Angeles Art Center College of Design & began work as an industrial designer. The mechanically-minded Goelz worked for such companies as John Deere, American Airlines, & Hewlett Packard. However, when SESAME STREET premiered, he was fascinated by the craftsmanship, as he recalled in a Muppet Central interview: "I had been a Muppet fan for many years, but now I started getting fascinated with the design process that went into what I was seeing on the screen. Who were these people who created the puppets, costumes & performances that were so evocative? I got very curious." While working full-time for an electronics firm, Dave Goelz had also began dabbling with building Muppets for Jim Henson. As Goelz later told Disney twenty-three; "I got interested in the Muppets from a very holistic standpoint. I was fascinated with the consistency of characters as it was expressed in the words they said-the physical movements, what they wore...everything...Take Ernie & Bert. Ernie is relaxed, wears horizontal stripes, is low contrast, has dark orange skin, soothing oval eyes, & he looks up toward the sky. He’s at rest & peaceful. Bert, on the other hand, is harsh. He has a monobrow that cuts across his absolutely circular eyes, has high-contrast hair & skin , wears vertical stripes, & he’s NOT at rest. So as a designer, I looked at this & thought, wow, the people who perform the Muppets are on the same page as the people who do the costumes & built them. That still fascinates me. It’s so cohesive, & it’s all about character.Disney twenty-three, Winter 2011 issue, page 50 Building Muppets a puppet for the special Emmet Otter’s Jug-Band Christmas.]] In 1972, Goelz met FRANK OZ at a puppetry festival, & during a vacation in New York City, he also attended the daily SESAME STREET tapings. A few months later, Goelz showed his design portfolio to Jim HENSON, & in 1973, he was offered a job w/ HENSON Associates as a part-time puppet builder. His 1st assignment was to build puppets & design effects for a proposed Broadway show. However, the show was soon abandoned in favor of an ABC pilot, The Muppets Valentine Show, for which Goelz also built many characters & he got his very 1st crack at performing, playing Brewster, who he also designed personally. UN'''fortunately, following '''Goelz’s return to California, he learned his electronics employer had, for some reason replaced him, so he set shop up creating puppets for industrial videos. He performed Ray the Raychem Seal in 1 such video. 8 months later, in the fall of 1974, HENSON offered him a full-time position as a builder/designer, & occasional performer in specials,while still letting him keep his industrial clients on the side. Returning to New York City, Goelz began work on The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence, for which he built the new host character, Nigel. Working from sketches by JIM HENSON, Michael K. Frith & Bonnie Erickson, he also personally built Floyd Pepper, Animal & Zoot, the latter becoming his very 1st major character. The birth of Gonzo the Great of all time, Gonzo the Great.]] of all time, Gonzo the Great.]] .]] ' both pose with Peter Sellers.]] ']] In 1976, '''Dave Goelz had now officially joined the rest of the Henson team & flew to London to begin work on The Muppet Show. In addition to reprising his role of Zoot & Dave also got to play a couple other quite minor background roles, as in the earlier specials, Goelz was promoted to "Principal Muppet Performer" with the starring role of Gonzo the Great. The puppet had debuted in The Great Santa Claus Switch, as Snarl, & had made brief appearances in Muppet Meeting Films & Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass, with different performers. The sad-eyed creation was now given a permanent name & puppeteer. However , in addition to playing Gonzo, Dave Goelz was still completely employed in the Muppet Workshop. Goelz recalled the hectic schedule of working full - time behind the scenes & in front of the cameras in a 2004 Film Threat interview : "So my typical day involved running back & forth between making puppets & performing. & I of course didn’t know anything about performing. At all. I guess I''' had an aptitude for it, but it was something I hadn't had any training for. So I was learning on the job, & I found the whole thing very stressful. At the end of the 1st season, I said, "Jim, look, is there any chance I could come back next year & just be a performer, & not work in the workshop?" & he said "yes". So '''Goelz sort of blended into the performing world that year." Gonzo the Great, that 1st season, like many of the new Muppet Show creations, was a work in progress, & especially for Goelz, playing his 1st starring character & major speaking role. When he was assigned the character, he panicked: "I''' have no voice!" He thought of a voice the morning before the 1st taping performance. As recalled later, '''Goelz thought that he had the worst voice out of all the Muppet performersMuppet Morsels -- episode 111: Lena Horne, & was scared the 1st time he had to sing.Muppet Morsels -- episode 116: Avery Schreiber The earliest version of Gonzo the Great, with a permanently sad expression, inspired a similarly depressed portrayal from the novice puppeteer: "The downcast eyes made him easy to play, because that was exactly how I felt. I was an impostor in show business. I was learning how to perform & to puppeteer on the job."Goelz, Dave. MuppetFest, "Creating the Classic Muppets Panel." 2001. In that 1st season, Gonzo was a misfit & out of place, which, according to Goelz, was how he saw himself as a performer: "When I came to "The Muppet Show", I found myself suddenly with a different & enormous star every week, & I had absolutely no credentials. I felt so out of place. So that came into the character, & for the 1st season, he was very self-effacing & he felt like a misfit.Film Threat" Looking at the character in retrospect at MuppetFest, he recalled that "over the years, he sort of evolved along with me... I was an impostor in show business. In season 1, Gonzo is always self-effacing & embarrassed. But he knows he has something special." Adding to GOELZ’s insecurity was the jaded veteran crew members of ATV Studios, who had worked with the likes of Julie Andrews & Bing Crosby, & were thus hard to impress. Finally, towards the end of season 1, Gonzo had a scene where he had to shout, in amazement, "NO!" JIM HENSON told him to go bigger, so GOELZ obliged with an overempathetic "NO!! " This earned his 1st laugh from the crew members. Goelz had once said: "I''' got another laugh the 2nd season. It was unstoppable now!! & I thought, I could make a character of this. Then when I got that 1st laugh...I felt limited because he couldn’t look excited. His droopy eyelids always made him look pathetic. So after that 1st season I asked Jim if I could build a '''Gonzo with an eye mechanism. He said "sure", so I went back to New York & did that. Now he could convey his excitement & enthusiasm for his silly acts, & it was much more entertaining. Along with this I was becoming more comfortable with performing. So it started to work better. I''' think he grew because I was growing, & '''I was capable of doing more." As Goelz increased in confidence , & Gonzo transitioned from a nervous depressed failure to a manic, confident stuntman, other facets of the character fell into place. Season 2 introduced his romantic fascination with poultry, most especially Camilla the Chicken, a character who was eventually performed by Muppeteer veteran Jerry Nelson. As the performer reminisced in Of Muppets & Men: "There was a moment during the 2nd season when I had Gonzo ad-lib a line that was, I think, important for my understanding of his character. He’d been auditioning chickens for the show -- dancing chickens --& they were all terrible. At the end of the scene I''' had him turn to the camera & say, 'Nice legs, though.' Something jelled right there. It told me something about him." ''Muppet Show'' characters In addition to the starring role of '''Gonzo the Great, during season 1 of The Muppet Show, Goelz also had the slightly less-challenging but still time-consuming supporting roles of Zoot & another new creation, brilliant but still not very bright scientist Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. Goelz had once said: "It’s easy for me to do Bunsen, cause I’ve known dozens of Bunsens. Actually Idon’t think he’svery funny except as a foil for Beaker, who is 1 of my favorite characters. Zoot is a big puzzle for me. People write to me & say they know People exactly like Zoot. Well, I'd like to meet 1 of them, because I'''’ve never met anyone like that. '''I found that when the writers gave Zoot lines to speak, I would always try to give them away to other characters, because I didn’t know what to do with him. Maybe that helped to define the character. Perhaps it’s best that he’s so non-verbal." In later seasons, a new Goelz character was added, the well-meaning but still extremely slow-witted janitor, Beauregard: "Bo is very similar to a character I performed in Emmet Otter’s Jug-band Christmas. His name was Wendell Porcupine & I had a lot of fun with him. Bo was sort of modeled after him. He’s big & strong & clumsy--I love him--but he’s passive, we’ve never found a hook for him. "Finch, Christopher. Of Muppets & Men. Alfred A. Knopf, 1981. p. 40 (Beauregard quote), 85 (Zoot & Bunsen) Work on Fraggle Rock Large Marvin on the Fraggle Rock set with Steve Whitmire.]] on Fraggle Rock, Boober Fraggle.]] With the debut of Fraggle Rock, Goelz was cast as 1 of the 5 leads, the depressed, pessimistic Boober Fraggle. Boober stemmed from something Goelz had said while working on The Muppet Show, that he was so busy on the show that the only things he had time to worry about were death & laundry (The Muppet Show Season 1). At Muppetfest, Goelz related the process of character creation for the show: "They looked at the performers, & picked out ourmers flaws, & made character out of them. They denied it...So that's how I ended up with Boober, the suspicious, paranoid character ." In the Fraggle Rock: "Complete 1st Season" interviews, Goelz also mentioned that "I was cast with Boober, who was sort of grumpy & inflexible, just like I could be a lot of the time." Demonstrating his versatility, he also played Gobo Fraggle's pompous Uncle Traveling Matt, the rat-like Philo, & the cantankerous The World's Oldest Fraggle, as well as a variety of guest characters & memorable incidentals, such as the obese Large Marvin Fraggle. In the Fraggle Rock: Complete 2nd Season interviews, Goelz talked about how he developed Traveling Matt’s character, from the starting point as Matt being simply a misinterpreting chronicler of human life, to determining that Matt was also inherently clumsy & inept, which led to Matt covering up his blunders in his postcards & developing a comedic air of ostentation. Muppet Movies/much much more .]] .]] '''Goelz' continued to reprise his roles as Gonzo the Great, Zoot, Bunsen & Beauregard in feature films, slowly adding more aspects to "the weirdo", & also worked on HENSON’s forays into "realistic" fantasy, The Dark Crystal (performing the Garthim Master SkekUng & the dog-like Fizzgig), & Labyrinth (playing a variety of roles, notably Sir Didymus). "I loved the atmosphere on Dark Crystal. That turned out to be a very stimulating project, because it was pretty much unprecedented. On the very 1st day we filmed , the Skeksis had to file past the deathbed of the Skeksis emperor, performed by JIM. The Skeksis all had ulterior motives as they walked by the bed to pay their respects. In our very 1st shot, I was inside the Garthim Master Skeksis with another puppeteer doing the right hand. I was totally blind except for a little monitor on my chest, & I just stepped off the platform & we started to fall. Fortunately, somebody was there & caught us & pushed us back up."Interview with Ken Plume As the '80s progressed, in addition to switching between the manic Gonzo the Great & the phlegmatic Boober (a variety which Goelz recalled as "stimulating"), Goelz played occasional new roles in specials, notably Rugby Tiger in The Christmas Toy: "I''' had such a good time. He’s just a naive, self-centered & self-satisfied, little tigercub, & he was just so much fun. He was just completely 'UN'aware of the feelings of others. The crew loved him. It doesn’tshow up much on the show, but it was just a fun thing to do with the crew."Film Threat Interview Another new character was Digit in ''[[w:c:muppet:The Jim Henson Hour|The '''JIM HENSON Hour]]. 1990s - present ' & Goelz workin on the set of The Muppet Christmas Carol.]] ' entertain a young Muppet fan during the filming of ''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa.]] Soon after Jim Henson’s very tragic, sudden death in 1990, & with Frank Oz continuing to focus heavily on directing, Gonzo the Great the character & Goelz the performer gained increased significance starting with the 1st new feature, The Muppet Christmas Carol. By performing Gonzo the Great as Charles Dickens as the movie’s narrator, Goelz (accompanied by Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, a pairing which would be repeated in subsequent productions) largely dominated the Muppet side of the film, & received top billing as "Muppet Performer" (a distinction which would continue through Muppet Treasure Island & Muppets from Space) "...when we did The Muppet Christmas Carol, Gonzo developed a soulful side. He played the part of Dickens, & I just loved doing that. It just paralleled my own growth. Jerry Juhl wrote it as a way of getting Dickensian prose into the movie. But the fact that he chose Gonzo was very satisfying to me. & I think it was because he saw me changing & I think he felt that Gonzo could change too" (Film Threat). Goelz also took over the part of Waldorf following Jim Henson's death to Jerry Nelson's Statler, whom Nelson had recently taken over from his very dear friend Richard Hunt who had passed away in 1992. Apart from a brief stint operating the face of Earl Sinclair & performing hand-puppet guest characters on Dinosaurs, & reprising Rugby Tiger in The Secret Life of Toys, Goelz' most notable new TV character was Stinky the Skunk in The Animal Show. Otherwise, the Muppeteer remained mostly occupied with Gonzo the Great in movies, videos, & the 1996 series Muppets Tonight, the latter introducing a few new but minor characters such as Randy Pig & Bill the Bubble Guy. Goelz also performed a handful of minor SESAME STREET characters, & appeared in [[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of '''Elmo' in GROUCH'land]] as Humongous Chicken. His most recent credits include Extreme Makeover:Home Edition & the Muppet viral videos. '''DAVE GOELZ/'STEVE WHTIMIRE' Muppet Pairings ' & '''Dave' perform [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]].]] *'Gonzo the Great'/'Rizzo the Rat' *'Gonzo the Great'/'Camilla the Chicken'Camilla the Chicken’s Casting history *'Gonzo the Great'/'Kermit the Frog' *'Gonzo the Great'/Security Guard *[[w:c:muppet:Andy and Randy Pig|'Andy' & Randy Pig]] *'Zoot'/'Lips' *'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew'/'Beaker' *'Beauregard'/'Rizzo the Rat' *[[w:c:muppet:Betina and Belinda Cratchit|'Betina' & Belinda Cratchit]] *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] (Steve/'Dave') *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] (Dave/'Steve') *'Boober Fraggle'/'Wembley Fraggle' *'Wrench Doozer'/'Sprocket' *Rugby Tiger/Mew *Stinky the Skunk/Jake the Polar Bear *Smerdley/Mr. Briteweight *Jake/Henry Muppeteer Credits .]] '.]] '.]] *'''Goelz’s main Muppet characters: **'Zoot': The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence: 1975) - present **'Gonzo the Great': The Muppet Show (1976) - present **'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew': The Muppet Show (1976) - present **'Beauregard': The Muppet Show (1978) - present **'Waldorf': The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) - present ***Jim Henson: The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence (1975) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) (taken from us on Wednesday, May 16th, 1990) *''The Muppet Show'' characters: Alfredo the Mop Dancer, Ali Baba, Alien, Avpcado, Banana Nose Moldenado, Baskerville the Hound (Episode 524: Roger Moore), Beauregard (1978 - present), Behemoth (Episode 115: Candice Bergen), Billy the Bear (Episode 412: Phyllis George), Brewster, Brown Bat, Bullets Barker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (1976 - present), Dr. Salamander, Geri & the Atrics (Drummer), Gingerbread Man, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Blue Whatnot), Gonzo the Great (1976 - present), Gorgon Heap (Episode 119: Vincent Price), Inspector LaBrea, Johnny, Kermit the Pig, Klaus Mueller, Koozebanian Spooble, Lenny the Lizard, (Episode 103: Joey Grey), Lesley, Lubbock Lou: Luis Greco: Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally): Mackerel: Matador: Mean Mama (Episode 202: Zero Mostel), Mildred Huxtetter (Episode 115: Candice Bergen), Miss Kitty (Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: Episode 103: Joel Grey & Episode 107: Florence Henderson), Mr. Dawson, Muppy, Otto the Automatic Entertainer, Paul Revere (legs), Rabbi, Righton Bird, Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Signor Baffi, Sundance, Svengali (Episode 103: Joel Grey), Timmy Monster (Episode 212: Bernadette Peters), Episode 509: Debbie Harry, Tom, Dick, & Harry (Dick), Walter Tell, Warren, Warthog, Wig Trainer, Zoot (1975 - present) *''SESAME STREET'' characters: Piño,The Elephant, Mr. Between, Rocky, China Shop Clerk, Tom Piper’s son from Colambo: The Case of the Missing Pig, Lavender royal sycophant from The Once & Purple King *''The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence: Avarice, Brewster, 'Zoot, Righton Bird, The San Francisco Earthquake *''Muppet Meeting Films: [[w:c:muppet:Big Mean Carl|'BIG Mean Carl]], Franklin ("The Meeting That Would Not Die"), Mulligan, Smerdley *''The Dark Crystal: Fizzgig, Skekung(both Muppetry only) *Labyrinth: Left Door Knocker, 1 of The 4 Guards, Sir Didymus, Wiseman's Hat (all Muppetry only) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Carol: Wendell Porcupine, Will Possum, Catfish *The Animal Show: Stinky the Skunk *Fraggle Rock: 'Boober Fraggle, Clerk Fraggle, Large Marvin Fraggle, Philo, '''Uncle Traveling Matt, 7-Words -Max, Sidebottom, Skenfrith, The World's Oldest Fraggle, Wrench Doozer *''The Secret Life of Toys: Rugby Tiger *Wow, You’re a Cartoonist!: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) *The Muppet Movie: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1976 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), Doglion *The Great Muppet Caper: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - presen t) & 'Beauregard' (1978 - present) *The Muppets Take Manhattan: Bill, Chester Rat, 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), & 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), Penguins, Dogs *A Muppet Family Christmas Carol: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present) & 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), 'Boober Fraggle, '''Uncle Traveling Matt *''Inner Tube: Jake *[[w:c:muppet:The Jim Henson Hour|The JIM HENSON Hour]]: Digit, 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), Oznog *The Christmas Toy: Rugby Tiger & Ditz *Muppet*Vision 3D: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present) & 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present) *The Muppets at Walt Disney World: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), & 'Beauregard' (1978 - present) *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson|The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson]]: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) & 'Zoot' (1975 - present) *The Muppet Christmas Carol: Betina Cratchit, 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) (as Charles Dickens), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) (as Robert Marley), Whatnots, Pigs, 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present) (as '''Charity' Man) *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: Jack the Dog ("A Berry Bear Christmas part 1 & A Berry Bear Christmas part 2") *[[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Green (Muppet Sing Alongs)|Muppet Sing-A-Long: It’s Not Easy Being Green]]:'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) (archived material) & Wendell Porcupine (archived material) *Muppet Treasure Island: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) (as a Figurehead of the Hispaniola), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present) (as 'Dr. Livesay) & '''Zoot (1975 - present) *''Muppet Classic Theater: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) & Randy Pig *Muppets Tonight: Artie, Baby Kramer, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bud, Cupid, Don the Prop Guy, Dr. Pain, Elvises, Gary Cahuenga, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Morty, Purple Rain Man, Randy Pig, Stu, 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, '''Waldorf (1992 - present) *''Muppets from Space: The Birdman, 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), & 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]]: Humongous Chicken (Tiny) *''Muppet RaceMania: 'Gonzo the Great (1976 - present), Zoot (1975 - present), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (1976 - present), Beauregard (1978 - present), Waldorf (1992 - present) *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'Kermit'’s Swamp Years]]: 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *[[w:c:muppet:It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie|It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie]]: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *Muppets Party Cruise: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present), Digit, Randy Pig *[[w:c:muppet:From the Balcony|'Statler' & Waldorf: From the Balcony]]: 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) (1 episode) Sundance *[[w:c:muppet:Kermit: A Frog's Life|'Kermit': A Frog’s Life]]: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), (also archive footage as 'Waldorf' (1992 - present)) *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) (as the Tin Thing), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) (as a Kalidah Critic), 'Zoot' (1975 - present) *The Muppet Show: Season 1'' main menus: Waldorf (1992 - present) *''The Muppets on Muppets: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present) *Disney Xtreme Digital: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), Penguins, Singing Food, *Muppet viral videos: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) Pumpkins, Rabbits *Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Beauregard, '''Zoot (1975 - present), Waldorf (1992 - present) *''A Muppets Christmas : Letters to Santa: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *Bohemian Rhapsody: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *Christmas in Rockefeller Center: 'Gonzo the Great' & 'Zoot' *The Muppets: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present), 'KERMIT' Moopet, Whatnot reporter *Muppets Most Wanted: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present), 'Beauregard' (1978 - present), 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) *Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular: 'Gonzo the Great' (1976 - present), 'Zoot' (1975 - present), 'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' (1976 - present) & 'Waldorf' (1992 - present) Predecessors/Successors Trivia *With 'STEVE WHITMIRE’s departure in 2017, '''Goelz is the last core Muppet performer who worked on The Muppet Show still performing his characters regularly. *'Goelz' provides the voice of Figment in the "Journey into Imagination with Figment" ride at Walt Disney World. Figment was originally voiced by Billy Barty in the original version of the attraction "Journey into Imagination." *'Dave' Goelz is left-handed, but still performs the bodies of Gonzo the Great & Zoot with his right hand., making Gonzo the Great & Zoot both left-handed. *''The Animal Show'' character Dave the Human is based on Goelz & was instead performed by Muppeteer Veteran Bill Barretta. *According to Puppet Builder Jane Gootnick, Goelz built the 1st Uncle Deadly puppet. Quotes *"The public interest always surprises me. I come to work in these rooms with windows. At night I go home. I just live my life. I guess I just don't think much about whether people are going to watch. Most of my friends don't know much about what I do, & we don't talk about it. I have a different life away from work. Which is fine, because my work can get pretty intense." :- Dave Goelz, Interview with Ken Plume, January 2000 *"Jim led by example. He was so gentle & kind. & he sought everybody out, to the degree that pretty soon the whole studio was a big team." ::- Dave Goelz, MuppetFest, December 2001 *"I have a theory on how I develop characters. I try to look for a character flaw within myself, & then I find a way to amplify it & make it lovable. That process ends up creating foolish characters who are flawed, but you still root for them. The process is therapeutic because you start to love your own flaws & recognize the flaws of others as endearing." ::- Dave Goelz, Disney twenty-three, Winter 2011 issue, page 52 Proof Special extra pictures File:Zoot.jpg|'Zoot' DAVE GOELZ (1975 - present) File:Gonzo the Great.jpg|'Gonzo the Great' DAVE GOELZ (1976 - present) File:Dr. Bunsen Honeydew.jpg|'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' DAVE GOELZ (1976 - present) File:Beauregard.jpg|'Beauregard' Dave Goelz (1978 - present) File:Waldorf.jpg|'Waldorf' JIM HENSON (1975 - 1990) DAVE GOELZ (1992 - present) File:Rugby Tiger.jpg|'Rugby Tiger' DAVE GOELZ File:Digit.jpg|'Digit' DAVE GOELZ File:Bill the Bubble Guy.jpg|'Bill the Bubble Guy' DAVE GOELZ File:Boober Fraggle.jpg|'Boober Fraggle' DAVE GOELZ File:Uncle Traveling Matt.jpg|'Uncle Traveling Matt' DAVE GOELZ File:Betina & Belinda Cratchit.jpg|Betina & Belinda Cratchit DAVE GOELZ/'STEVE WHITMIRE' See also *[http://www.grouchoreviews.com/interviews/220 GROUCH'''o Reviews interview with '''DAVE GOELZ] *'DAVE GOELZ' on IMDb *'Muppeteers' *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *Creature Shop Puppeteers *Designers *[[w:c:muppet:Dave Goelz Cameos|'DAVE' GOELZ Cameos]] *'DAVE GOELZ' on the Muppet Wiki *'DAVE GOELZ' on the Puppet Wiki *'DAVE GOELZ' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] *'DAVE GOELZ' on the Left Handed Wiki Category:Articles Goelz, Dave Goelz, Dave Goelz, Dave Category:Pages